Injured or ill patients are many times carried and transported on litters. Rather than unload and load patients off and back on the litters while transporting them in emergency vehicles, the emergency personnel leave the patients on the litter and load both directly into the emergency vehicle for and during transportation of the patients. Thus, there is a continued need for systems to support, manipulate, and secure litters within vehicles, particularly emergency vehicles.